This invention relates to a concrete forming system and, more particularly, to a brace tie for maintaining the sidewalls of a concrete form in a desired laterally spaced-apart relationship.
Concrete forms made of a polymeric foam material are known. One such form is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,020, issued on Jan. 29, 1974. This patent discloses a concrete form with a pair of sidewalls, end walls and intermediate partition walls. A plurality of these forms are assembled to present vertical cavities for pouring concrete therein to form a plurality of vertical concrete columns or piers. These vertical columns are connected by a horizontal concrete beam formed by filling a channel with concrete, the channel presented upon placing one row of concrete forms atop another.
One problem with these concrete forms is that the sidewalls must be immobilized so as to resist pressures on the walls during concrete pouring and curing. If not, the form sidewalls will separate along the joints respectively presented along the zones of connection between longitudinally and vertically adjacent forms. If not sufficiently braced the concrete can cause these joints to separate. The industry refers to such separations as "blow outs".
Accordingly, various devices in the forms of braces and permanent tension members have been proposed so as to maintain the sidewalls in place to preclude such "blow outs" during concrete pouring and subsequent curing. However, such devices have been relatively complex in construction requiring the sidewalls to have special configurations so as to receive the braces and/or ties.
In response thereto we have invented a novel tie for concrete forms which effectively interfaces with the form sidewalls so as to maintain the walls in place during concrete pouring and curing. Our tie generally comprises first and second pairs of upper and lower support plates designed to bite into the exterior surfaces of the form sidewalls. A web connects the flanges in extension across the space between the sidewalls. Upon concrete pouring and curing the web and plates resist movement of the form sidewalls. The tie allows for easy on-site installation and use.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a novel concrete form tie for use in a concrete forming system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a concrete form tie, as aforesaid, which is adaptable for use with forms of various constructions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a concrete form tie, as aforesaid, which diminishes the displacement of adjacent sidewalls of a concrete form and separation of joints along adjacent forms.
A still more particular object of this invention is to provide a concrete form tie, as aforesaid, which presents a reinforcing web spanning the form sidewalls.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a concrete form tie, as aforesaid, which is easily installed on site and does not interfere with form assembly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.